


A Cup of Tea to Soothe Your Thoughts

by mandralyne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Scott-Centric, Tea, hypothetical scallisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets lost in thought while enjoying the ritual of making a cup of tea after a tough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Tea to Soothe Your Thoughts

Tea is Scott McCall's first thought as he leaves campus after his psychology exam. It went terribly because he hadn't been able to focus on it. One of the questions had been about compartmentalization, and he remembered the night that Allison had died, and Chris had coached him and Isaac through answering questions for the police. He walks into his apartment and sets his bag on the floor and kicks off his shoes. He's not sure when he came to rely on the beverage to destress, he knows it was sometime after he lost them, but before college.

 

He pads over to the cabinet and opens it up, looking at the selection of teas he has and reaches for a gunpowder green. That's when he notices a new can with a sticky note on it. 'I got you this for after your final exam. Seems like it has a bit of kick, but I think you'll like it.' Scott grabs the container, and peels the sticky note off. He reads the label and laughs at the tea name.

 

Scott then pulls his teapot out of the cupboard, timer, measuring spoon and his favourite cup. He grabs his kettle and dumps the remaining water out, and refills it. He places the kettle back on its base, and quickly sets the temperature.

He presses start and leaves the kettle to heat the water while he adds the leaves to his pot and stares out the patio door, lost in thought.

 

Scott knows Allison and Isaac would have loved the ritual of preparing tea. He imagines himself standing with the two of them in a tiny kitchen laughing as they all would reach into the cupboard at the same time and bump each other’s arms.

Then he would have kissed the both of them as he stepped out of the way to add water to their kettle. The beeping of the kettle pulled Scott out of his thoughts and back to where he currently was. He rubbed the arrow tattoo inside his wrist and reached for the kettle.

 

Scott poured the water into the teapot, replaced the kettle and set the timer. He sat down at the table and glanced at the stack of magazines piled on it. Sports Illustrated, National Geographic which had a wolf on the cover, some herbalists magazine, Vogue, a history one, Playboy, Outdoorsman, some martial arts magazine. He could tell which pack member had bought each of the magazines on his table except for the Playboy- he's not sure whether that was Stiles, Liam or Malia. He quickly flipped through a couple of the magazines to keep his mind off of his earlier thoughts.

 

With the ding of the timer, Scott stood up again and poured the tea into his cup. He took it onto his patio and took a sip before he set the cup down on the stool next to the railing. It did have a spicy hit to it but also had refreshing citrusy notes. He smiled to himself. He'd have to thank Stiles for the tea. He finished the cup while overlooking the city. It wasn't Beacon Hills, and never would be.

 

Just as he was getting lost in reminiscing again, Scott heard a key in his lock and then the door being pushed open. He turns around and walks back into his apartment just as his pack walks in. He gets engulfed in a hug, and then another as everyone enters.

"You ready for us to pack you up? It's back to Beacon Hills." Stiles says.

 

"Yeah, dude. You know it." Scott replies with a smile.


End file.
